


Unexpected Danger

by caitlinpund



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlinpund/pseuds/caitlinpund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly harmless mission for the gang ends in Maka being severely hurt. Maka pulls through, but wakes up acting strangely. Crona, Kid and Soul go through an emotional roller coaster figuring out their love for her while trying to keep their jealousy at bay. But who will save Maka from the evil witch that steals her away from them to use for her twisted experiments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first FanFic, and I am happy to say that I think I did a good job. This story is the product of an idea I had when I did a collaboration with HeartlessRockstarXIII (from Fanfiction.net), there are a few things that are the same, but I did change it up and made it my own. I would appreciate constructive criticism or just your thoughts and opinions on this story. Thanks and have a good time reading! - Caitlin 
> 
> Death The Kid – 18, 5’9  
> Liz – 18, 5’8  
> Patty – 18, 5’7  
> Tsubaki – 18, 5’9  
> BlackStar – 17, 5’9  
> Crona – 17, 5’11  
> Soul – 17, 5’9  
> Maka – 17, 5’6
> 
> I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

Death City, Nevada – Death Room of the DWMA

Lord Death stood in the Death Room with Spirit Albarn and Franken Stein, currently thinking over the new mission and carefully deciding who of the trio of top meister and weapon pairs should get the mission.  
  
“Weeell~ what do we think hmm? Of which of the three pairs should we pick?” Lord Death asks in his usually quirky and childish voice.  
  
Stein sat backwards in his rolling chair with a nonchalant expression on his face, “Well Lord Death it really does not matter which pair goes, so long as they are properly informed, but personally I would have to nominate Maka and Soul for this mission.” Stein says putting a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
“NOOOO!! You cannot send my precious Maka out on a mission that far away with that octopus head; he would do something to my precious baby.” Spirit shouted at no one in particular going off on his own crazy rant.  
  
“REAPER-CHOP!” Lord Death says while delivering a debilitating blow with his overly large gloved hand to Spirit’s head, Spirit falls to the floor clutching his head crying about his precious Maka being molested by an octopus headed freak.  
  
“If it bothers you that much Spirit we can send Crona with them for added measure.” Stein suggests with a small smirk on his face.  
  
“Wonderful idea Stein~” Lord Death replies back, “So Stein can you deliver the good news to the lucky students?” Lord death asks turning to said man in question.  
  
“Of course Lord Death” Stein replies back dropping his finished cigarette onto the ground and snuffing it out with his right foot.  
  
“Good well then that concludes this meeting~” Lord Death said clapping his overly large hands together.  
  
Stein rolled out of the Death Room and headed back to his classroom to wait for a good time to tell the two pairs of students the good news.  
Unbeknownst to Lord Death, Stein, Spirit or the lucky students just what this mission held for them.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Out in Death City (same day)

It was a sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky as Maka, Soul and Crona were rushing through town to get to their destination.  
  
“Soul! Hurry up or we’ll be late!” Maka yelled behind her as a grinning Soul and nervous Crona tagged along behind her.  
  
“Chill Maka rushing is so not cool” Soul replied stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.  
  
“M-Maka I don’t k-know how to d-deal with b-being la-late.” Crona stuttered trying to keep up with the other weapon and meister pair.  
  
Ragnarok popped out of Crona’s back and started to pull on his choppy pink hair, “You sissy! Stop whining and just hurry up, I’m starving!” He shouted at the poor pinkette.  
  
“Ahhh! Ragnarok s-stop pulling my ha-hair” Crona replied trying to get the abusive dark weapon to let go of his hair.  
  
After the drama with Asura and Medusa, Crona moved out of the DWMA basement and in with Maka and Soul in their little apartment in town. Just about everyone has gotten over the fact that Crona was on the enemies side not overly long ago, and the fact that he has been going on missions with Maka and the gang to stop any other Kishin eggs from becoming full fledge Kishin has helped him build up a good reputation around town. Since the battle the gang has grown, not just in friendship but them as well; BlackStar and Soul have grown taller matching their height with Kid, but not as tall as Crona. All the girls stayed pretty much the same except Maka, she grew a few inches and finally filled out her A-cup chest to a good C-cup, of course Soul still uses the term tiny-tits much to Maka’s displeasure.  
  
As the trio arrived at their destination BlackStar and Tsubaki had already arrived and had been waiting.  
  
“WELL IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU ALL DECIDED TO SHOW UP! YOU SHOULD NOT KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!” BlackStar in a short sleeve turquoise fitted t-shirt, showing off his muscles, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers shouted from where he and Tsubaki were standing in the town square under a great big standing clock.  
  
“Now BlackStar there is no need to shout” Tsubaki in a deep blue halter top with blue jean capris and white converse said trying to calm the loud obnoxious boy next to her.  
  
“Hey man, how’s it going?” Soul asked walking up to BlackStar and bumping fists, Soul is wearing a long sleeve white cotton shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and black tennis shoes.  
  
“Good man, ready to get your ass whooped?” BlackStar asked grinning at Soul.  
  
“Nah man, but I am ready to watch you face plant into the court when I’m done beating your ass.” Soul replied smirking right back at him.  
  
Maka walks up to Tsubaki in a purple tank, white shorts and black and white converse, “So how has your day been so far Tsubaki?” Maka asks looking back to peek at Crona who was still standing back a bit from the group; he is wearing a long sleeve black cotton shirt, black skinny jeans and black convers, “Hold on a sec.” Maka said turning around and walking up to Crona and taking his arm, dragging him up to the group, “Come on Crona you know there is no need to be shy, especially around us.” Maka said smiling up at Crona.  
  
Crona just smiled back and stood close to Maka as she and Tsubaki conversed.  
  
‘Maka is so nice, I really don’t deserve her friendship’ Crona thought.  
  
Soul looked over from talking to BlackStar to see Crona and Maka standing really close to each other while Crona looked over at her with a smile and soft look in his grey eyes.  
  
‘Tsk, how annoying’  
  
“HEY! Soul man are you listening to your great god?” BlackStar says getting Soul’s attention back.  
  
“Sorry man got distracted.” Soul said looking back to BlackStar and putting on a nonchalant expression.  
  
BlackStar looks over to where Soul was looking and then looks back to Soul, “Hmm oh well, HEY LETS GET GOING TO THE COURTS!” he yells to everyone.  
  
As the group makes their way to the basketball courts Tsubaki follows behind BlackStar, who takes the lead, while Maka, Soul and Crona walk behind them making idle chit-chat.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Basketball Courts (same day)

Once the group gets to the courts they find Death The Kid, Liz and Patty already there.  
  
“Well, what took you guys so long?” Liz asks looking up at them; both Liz and Patty are wearing matching red halter tops, while Liz wears skinny jeans Patty wears jean shorts, both wearing red converse.  
  
“Yes you are all quite late.” Kid says; he is wearing a black jersey with a big white eight on the front and back, black jeans and black sneakers.  
  
“Sorry Kid, Soul had to find the right shirt, and I thought girls were picky about what they wore.” Maka replies smiling at Kid as they walked up.  
  
“Hey don’t go putting this on me; Crona couldn’t stop complaining about not knowing how to deal with learning basketball.” Soul retorted looking over at Maka.  
  
“It’s quite alright Maka, no harm done.” Kid said returning the smile.  
  
‘Maka looks perfectly symmetrical today’ Kid thought as he looked at Maka.  
  
After everyone got caught up with each other they started to get the teams together.  
  
“Alright so how about girls vs boys” Liz suggested grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“YAY!” Patty exclaimed.  
  
“That sounds fine.” Maka says.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with Liz’s decision.  
  
“So what do we get when we win?” Soul asks grinning at Liz.  
  
“Well on the off chance that you do win what would you want?” Liz asks back.  
  
Soul looks at Kid and BlackStar and they all seem to have the same idea as they all grin at each other and look back at the girls, while Crona was standing there somewhat confused about what was going on.  
  
“Well how about you girls treat us to whatever we want.” Soul suggests.  
  
“Fine” Liz replies quickly.  
  
Maka gapes and grabs Liz and turns them around to talk quietly.  
  
“Liz are you crazy!? I don’t have the kind of money that we would need if they won.” Maka whispers strenuously at Liz with a panicked look on her face.  
  
“Sorry to butt in, but it is the same with me as well, BlackStar racks up quite a bill when he goes around breaking everything.” Tsubaki whispers joining the small circle.  
  
Patty just giggles completing their little whisper circle.  
  
Liz grins devilishly, “No worries, if they win I had planned on using this.” Liz whispers back whipping out a Black Death Card.  
  
“No way where did you get that?!” Maka raises her voice a little, but brings herself back when she notices the boys looking over interestingly.  
  
“Hehe, Maka my dear this is the perk of being partners with Kid, whose father owns the town, the best part is there is no limit on it. Patty and I go on shopping sprees all the time with this thing.” Liz replies back with a proud smile on her face.  
  
Maka looks over at Tsubaki and they both giggle.  
  
“No wonder your closet is the same size as Soul and I’s whole apartment” Maka says between giggles.  
  
Liz and Patty start to giggle with them as they all walk back over to the boys still somewhat giggling.

(With the boys while the girls were having their little conversation)  
  
“What is up with them?” BlackStar asks looking over at the girls as they make a circle to whisper to each other.  
  
“Don’t know but it probably has something to do with accepting our terms.” Soul said while he looked over at Maka who seemed to be a bit distressed about something.  
  
The boys became a little bored until they heard Maka raise her voice about Liz having something, they looked over at the girls interested in what was being said, they noticed Maka look back at them and then quickly turn back to their conversation.  
  
“Well now I am more than curious.” Kid said trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
The boys perked up after hearing Maka and Tsubaki start giggling, soon to be followed by Patty and Liz as they start walking back over still giggling.

(Back to everyone)  
  
“Well what was all that about?” Soul asks looking at Maka.  
  
Maka just grins and starts to giggle as the other girls giggle as well.  
  
“Oh nothing just had to discuss what we were going to do when we win.” Maka replies calming her giggling fit.  
  
Liz smirks and Patty continues to giggle, “Ya, if we win Soul has to go tell Spirit he wants to marry Maka, BlackStar has to keep quiet for the rest of the day, Kid has to move all the portraits in the mansion one centimeter to the right and Crona has to hold hands with Maka for the rest of the day.” Liz says getting a huge grin on her face.  
  
“WHAT!” Soul, BlackStar, Kid and Maka say at the same time, they all looked at Liz like she was crazy.  
  
“Spirit will kill me!” Soul said imagining said Death Scythe impaling him with multiple blades through the gut while yelling about him never marrying his precious Maka.  
  
“YOUR GOD DOESN’T HAVE TO AGREE TO SUCH PEASANTRY TERMS!” BlackStar shouts.  
  
“NO NO NO! If their moved the symmetry of the whole mansion will be off!” Kid shouts while holding his head trying not to go into a panic attack while thinking about it.  
  
“I-I don’t think I can de-deal with holding h-hands with Maka the rest of t-the day.” Crona stutters grabbing his left arm with his right hand.  
  
“Liz what kind of terms are those?” Maka asks looking over at Liz who still had a huge grin on her face.  
  
“What? They want to be treated to whatever they want if they win, so we should get something just as good right.” Liz says looking at the boys with a ‘try and back down’ look on her face.  
  
“HA! YOU THINK WE CANT WIN? WELL SHOW YOU!” BlackStar shouts at the girls.  
  
“Ya, cool guys don’t back out of a challenge.” Soul said giving off a smirk.  
  
“So long as we win my precious symmetry won’t be in danger.” Kid says straightening back up and composing himself.  
  
All the boys except Crona seemed to get a determined look in their eyes as they came to terms with having to win.  
  
The girls at the same time seemed to all agree as well, they had to win this game.  
  
As the game proceeded the girls seem to get a good lead with Liz and Patty taking the offensive while Maka and Tsubaki took the defensive.  
  
As Maka blocked Soul, Tsubaki blocked BlackStar; Tsubaki was well matched with BlackStar knowing all his moves she kept him at bay while Soul was having a hard time not getting a nose bleed from dealing with Maka, she would keep light on her feet by blocking Soul every time he tried to get around her, but while she did that she didn’t know that her breasts bounced every time she would go from side to side, she may have not noticed but Soul certainly did.  
  
‘Damn Maka’s trying to kill me’ Soul thought as he tried to get around Maka while simultaneously trying not to look at her chest as her breasts bounced.  
  
Kid had successfully intercepted the ball from Liz and was now running down the court past Maka and Soul.  
  
Maka got distracted looking over at Kid while he passed giving Soul the opportunity to get around her and head down the court right behind Kid.  
  
After that the two teams seemed to keep up with each other as the score came to 27:27.  
  
“The next point wins.” Liz said wiping her forehead from the sweat that was trying to get into her eyes.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone was tired and sweaty from playing the game so hard, both sides really wanted to win.  
  
Kid had the ball and was currently dribbling it looking for a way to the other side of the court; on his left was BlackStar being held off by Tsubaki, while on his right side Maka had been able to block Soul again keeping him at bay, right in front of him in readied stances waiting to make their move for Kid is Liz and Patty, while Kid was making his assessment he had noticed something, ‘I am here, BlackStar is there, Soul is over there. So where is. . . Crona!’ Kid thought looking around to find Crona on the other end of the court right in front of the basket.  
  
Crona noticed Kid looking at him with a determined expression, when Kid started to move towards him with Liz and Patty trailing behind Crona’s eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen.  
  
“Crona, Catch!” Kid yelled while throwing the ball to him.  
  
“Ahh” Crona yelped catching the ball on reflex, he looked back at Kid who was trying to hold off the twin pistols. Maka and Tsubaki broke away from trying to hold off the boys and were now running to get the ball from Crona.  
  
Soul noticed this and ran for Maka while BlackStar blocked off Tsubaki.  
  
“Throw the ball Crona!” Soul called out to him as he got in front of Maka while she was running, this caused Maka to run into him and they both fell back, Maka on top of Soul. Soul caught Maka trying to keep her safe but as he did this her breasts pressed up against his chest causing Soul to have a nose bleed.  
  
‘Damn it, she finally killed me’ he thought twitching as Maka was pushing up trying to get off of him.  
  
“Damn it Soul.” Maka said as she finally managed to get off of Soul, taking in his appearance she shook her head and headed towards Crona.  
  
By now Crona was facing the basket readying to shoot the ball when he got nervous and started shaking.  
  
“I don’t know how to deal with this.” Crona said looking up at the basket unsure of what he should do.  
  
Ragnarok materialized from his back trying to snatching the ball from his meister, “Gimme that you sissy girl.” he said.  
  
“No Ragnarok stop that!” Crona said back trying to keep the ball from his annoying weapon. While he was struggling with Ragnarok he threw the ball up half-heartedly in an attempt to get him to leave him alone.  
  
Maka had just reached Crona when he threw the ball; everyone paused to watch the ball as it hit the back board and fell into the basket hitting the ground. Everyone was in shock looking at the ball when all of a sudden BlackStar and Kid started to cheer and run up to Crona patting his back and ruffling his hair as Ragnarok grumbled about how it was because of him that they won.  
  
“GOOD GOING CRONA YOU HAVE MADE YOUR GOD PROUD!” BlackStar shouted at Crona smacking his back grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Yes, very well done now my symmetry is safe” Kid said smiling at Crona.  
  
Maka walked the rest of the way over to Crona as the other girls smiled at him giving their own congrats.  
  
“Good job Crona, you won.” Maka said smiling brightly at the pinkette as he blushed and smiled back as well.  
  
Maka turned around and walked over to Soul who was starting to sit up off the ground while wiping his nose of blood.  
  
“Hey, you ok?” she asks holding out a hand.  
  
Soul looks up grabbing her hand letting her help him up, “Ya fine, but that was so not cool.” he remarked.  
  
Maka just grinned wide up at him as he stood punching him on the arm showing him that it didn’t matter, Soul gave a grin back at her as they started to walk over to their small group who was giving out compliments to Crona.  
  
“Hey.” Soul said to Crona, getting his attention.  
  
Crona looked over a little apprehensive about what Soul was going to say or do.  
  
“H-hey.” he replied back.  
  
“That was real cool of you.” Soul said to him giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Crona’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled back while the rest the gang started to laugh about the game, which ended in 27:28 with the boys taking the win.

* * *

Death City, Nevada – Just outside Maka, Soul and Crona’s apartment (same day)

“Jeez Soul” Maka exclaims as she fished through her pockets for her keys.  
  
“What, we did say whatever, and it’s not like you or Tsubaki had to pay for anything, Liz used Kids own money to treat us.” Soul said as he lazed back waiting for her to open the door.  
  
“Ya, but you could have chosen something Crona would have found fun.” she snipped back bringing her now found keys up to the locked door.  
  
“He was fine, besides he did have fun didn’t you Crona?” Soul asks putting his left arm around Crona trying to get him to back him up.  
  
“I-I had f-fun.” Crona stuttered out weakly looking at Maka.  
  
Ragnarok popped out of Crona’s back, “Ya it was awesome, we need to go back soon!” he added into the conversation leaning on top of Crona’s head.  
  
Maka opened the door and walked in followed by her weapon and the demon meister, “Well as long as you had fun Crona.” she said going into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.  
  
“Y-ya” Crona replied back with a nervous laugh going to sit down on the couch.  
  
Soul closed the door as he walked in walking over to the couch while watching Maka in the kitchen.  
  
After the game the boys decided they wanted to go and play laser tag, they ended up playing eight rounds, thanks to Kids insistence. Afterword’s they all went out to a pizza place and had a good dinner while talking about the day’s events. It was now about half past seven and the boys were finally tired out.  
  
Maka finished getting a bowl of grapes and walked over to Soul and Crona who were watching MMA on the T.V., Soul seemed real into it, but poor Crona cringed every time someone got hurt. Maka plopped down between Soul and Crona propping her legs onto Souls lap and leaning against Crona eating a few grapes.  
  
Soul looked over at Maka who was now watching the fight on T.V.; he nonchalantly put his left arm down to rest on her legs while his right arm remained on the back of the couch.  
  
‘Death her legs are so soft’ Soul thought to himself.  
  
Crona was on the other side of the couch blushing as Maka wiggled a bit getting comfortable up against him, ‘Maka smells so nice, like rain and lavender’ Crona thought looking down at the girl who was now eating grapes and watching T.V.  
  
Not long after they all settled in did ringing come from the bathroom, “I’ll get it” Maka said getting up from the couch, much to the boy’s displeasure, and heading for the bathroom.  
  
‘Who would call us now all of a sudden?’ Maka questioned herself.  
  
When she finally reached the bathroom and answered the call coming from the mirror Stein’s image showed up in front of her.  
  
“Ah Maka, just who I wanted to talk to” Stein said standing in his laboratory looking back at the girl.  
  
“Hello Professor Stein, what is it you need?” Maka asked smiling at the teacher she most looks up to.  
  
“Well Maka Lord Death has brought to my attention a mission, and he wanted a capable team, I suggested you and Soul along with Crona and he seemed to agree.” Stein said standing straight as the light caught on his glasses giving them a glare.  
  
“That’s fine, we would be more than happy to go on a mission Professor Stein.” Maka replied back.  
  
“Good, you will need to go to a small town about thirty-five miles outside of Death City, there is a witch we know only as M staying in that town, we need you, Soul and Crona to kill her.” Stein said.  
  
“Alright we can handle that, when do we leave for the mission?” Maka replied back.  
  
“Tomorrow morning would be the best option.” he replied.  
  
Stein looked back at his top student, “Maka.” he said now serious.  
  
This successfully got her attention; she straightened up and looked back just as serious, “Yes”  
  
Stein looked at her for a moment before replying, “Please be careful, this witch has a bad reputation, we don’t need any of you getting hurt; just go there, kill the witch and come back safely, don’t get distracted.” he told her.  
  
Maka relaxed a bit smiling again at her favorite teacher, “Don’t worry Professor, Soul and I have killed witches before, besides since we have Crona with us on this we will be able to come back twice as fast, there is no need to worry.” she replied back.  
  
Stein just looked at her with a hard expression.  
  
“I understand Professor, we will be extra careful on this mission.” Maka said to try to make him feel better.  
  
“Alright, but remember, don’t slack off and keep alert. Have a good mission and I will see you when you get back Maka.” Stein finally relaxed a bit and gave a rare small smile to the girl he thought of as a daughter.  
  
Maka smiled real big, “Ok see you soon.” she replied.  
  
Maka thought of Stein as a second father, she really cared for him and in her opinion he acts more like a real father than her own does.  
  
They ended the call and Stein went to make himself some coffee, he still could not get this feeling of dread out of his mind, no matter what Maka told him he had a feeling that this mission was more dangerous than any of them knew.  
  
When the call was over Maka made her way back out into the living room to resume her position on the couch with the boys.  
  
“Who was that?” Soul asks as Maka sits back down putting her legs back on his lap.  
  
“Just Stein, we have a mission.” she replied back getting herself comfortable again.  
  
“Hm, when do we leave?” he asks.  
  
“Tomorrow, we will leave early so we should go to bed soon, Oh right, Crona you’ll be coming with us on this one too.” she replied looking up at the demon meister she was leaning against.  
  
“O-ok Maka.” he replied back.  
  
As the teens got comfy again and settled in for the night they had no idea that just outside of Death City in the little town, the witch M was preparing for their arrival with a sickening smile on her face, “Hurry little one, I’m waiting for you” M said looking into a basin of water that gave her a perfect view of the three teens safe in their comfy little apartment, “Soon, very soon and I will finally have you” she said looking out of a window at the laughing crescent moon as blood dripped from its mouth.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to the franchise.

Death City, Nevada – Maka, Soul and Crona’s apartment (next day)

“SOUL! I told you to get up!” Maka shouted from the kitchen as she makes a quick and light breakfast for them to eat before leaving.  
  
“Alright fine, I’m up I’m up.” Soul said groggily walking out of his room in just some plain black boxers and making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
“I told you we had to get up early to head out this morning, what were you doing up so late last night?” she asks putting jelly on some toast she had just gotten out of the toaster.  
  
“Nothing, just couldn’t sleep.” Soul replied back walking into the bathroom, ‘Just thinking about your damn legs again’ he thought to himself as he turned on the shower to a cooler temperature.  
  
Crona brought his bag into the living room as they shouted back and forth; Maka noticed him as he walked to the dining table and sat down.  
  
“Hey Crona, glad to see someone is ready, would you like some toast or fruit?” Maka asks walking over to him wiping her hand off on her apron.  
  
Crona looks over at her and gives a small smile, “Yes, some fruit w-would be nice.” he replied back.  
  
“Alright, what would you like? We have apples, grapes, oranges and um oh we have bananas.” she said back looking at a large bowl they use to keep fruit in.  
  
“A banana would b-be fine.” he said back.  
  
Maka grabs two bananas, one for herself and one for Crona, then made her way over to him and handed him one with a smile.  
  
“Th-thanks Maka” Crona said as he grabs the fruit from the girl, ‘I wish she would always smile, it makes her eyes shine’ Crona mused to himself.  
  
“Not a problem.” she replied back as she went to her room to change.  
  
Soul finally finished in the shower as Maka shuts her door; he went to his room and put on blue jeans with a skull belt, a white t-shirt, white convers and finally his slim black headband pushing his naturally wild hair back away from his face some. When he was finished he walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of jellied toast and sat at the dining table with Crona. He looked at the timid pinkett, who seemed to be less tense than usual; he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over it, skinny jeans and black convers.  
  
As the two boys ate in comfortable silence Maka walked out of her room in a short black skirt with a loose belt, a white long sleeve shirt tucked into her skirt, a black button vest, her signature boots and her hair in her usual pig tails.  
  
Soul took a real good look at his meister as she made her way with her bag to the living room, her hips swaying and her mile long legs showing for him to look at, ‘Oh death she is just making this harder than it has to be’ he thought as he turned his head trying to calm the blood heating his face.  
  
Soul was not the only one who noticed how good Maka looked; Crona was currently sitting in his chair with a bright blush on his face trying to not openly gape at the breathtaking meister in front of him.  
  
“Alright if you boys are done eating we can head out.” Maka said turning around to face the two boys who were trying their best to hide the bright color on their faces, some doing better than others.  
  
“Is everything ok?” Maka asks walking over to the two of them.  
  
“Crona your flush, do you have a fever? Do you need to stay home?” Maka asks the boy with a bit of a worried expression as she puts her hand to his forehead.  
  
Crona just stares at her with wide eyes and his blush intensifies from her touch.  
  
“Oh my, you’re somewhat warm.” she remarks looking at him.  
  
Ragnarok took this opportunity to materialize from Crona’s back and lean over his head to get in Maka’s face, “It’s because you are dressing up like a hostess that Crona is acting like a pathetic little school girl you fat cow” he said pointing a finger at Maka’s chest.  
  
“Don’t call her that!” Crona yells at Ragnarok and Maka gapes at the demon weapon.  
  
“What she is! Look at her ass, its huge!” Ragnarok shouts back.  
  
At this comment Crona blushes again, ‘That’s not a bad thing’ he thought to himself, much to his own horror.  
  
After Maka had finally come back to herself she got a very angry look on her face, which scared Crona just a little bit, all of a sudden, “MAKA-CHOP!” the girl shouted bringing a large book from out of nowhere down onto Ragnarok’s head.  
  
Ragnarok clutched his head and glared at Maka before retreating back into Crona’s blood stream.  
  
“I-I’m sorry M-Maka.” Crona apologized as he looked at the girl as she huffs at the disappearance of the demon weapon.  
  
Her face softens as she hears this and looks over to the boy with his head down, “It is not your fault Crona, Ragnarok is just an insensitive jerk.” she replies back now smiling again.  
  
He looks up and gives a small smile of his own.  
  
“Well that was comical.” Soul says getting their attention, he had successfully managed to cool his head as his meister and the demon weapon fought.  
  
“Well I don’t like that he insulted me.” Maka says back looking over at her partner.  
  
“Ragnarok insults everyone.” he gave back trying to get her to feel better.  
  
Maka smiles at him and turns to walk to all of their stuff that was piled in the living room, “Your right” she replies back feeling happy that Soul would try and cheer her up.  
  
After they cleaned up they all grabbed their coats and bags then headed out of the apartment to Soul’s bike; as Soul and Maka gets onto Soul’s orange motorcycle Crona has Ragnarok transform into a dragon like creature so they could fly. After they were all situated they headed for the entrance to Death City so they could head out and get on their way.  
  
Maka holds onto Soul as he drives, looking up to see Crona flying not far above them keeping pace.  
  
When they neared the entrance to the city Soul and Crona slows down, this causes Maka to look around Soul to see something she was not expecting. BlackStar; wearing his ninja clothes, and wrist guards, and Tsubaki; who was wearing her tan dress, loose belt, and grey and black stripped elbow length fingerless gloves, are standing there while Kid is standing on Beelzebub; in his usual black suit and shoes, holding Liz and Patty in their pistol forms; which were in their usual red halter tops while Liz wore skinny jeans patty wore puffy shorts, both wearing their cowboy hats. They finally noticed them coming as BlackStar grins wide and waves at the oncoming teens, Kid just smiles and waits patiently as Soul and Crona come to a stop in front of their friends.  
  
“Hey guys, what are you all doing here?” Maka asks looking at her friends happily but also a bit confused.  
  
“I called them here.” someone says from behind the teens.  
  
Everyone looks back as Stein shows up on his own motorcycle; which was white, complete with stitching across the whole thing, while Spirit leaned against his shoulder in his scythe form.  
  
“Professor Stein? What are you doing here?” Maka asks.  
  
“I am accompanying you all on this mission.” he replies back as the sun catches his glasses giving them a glare; he is wearing his brown and grey stitched shirt with black pants and black shoes.  
  
“But I thought it was just going to be Soul, Crona and I on this mission?” she asks back.  
  
“After some new information that came in late last night, Lord Death thought it would be a good idea to send you all, myself and Spirit just to be safe.” he says.  
  
“What kind of information?” Kid asks before Maka could.  
  
“It has come to our attention that this particular witch is known for her immense cruelty and use of humans to experiment with spells.” Stein says with a blank expression, “So we decided that it would be best if all of us went, for safe measure.” he adds in.  
  
“Well if that is what honorable father has decided then it cannot be helped.” Kid says readying himself on Beelzebub again.  
  
“YOUR GOD SHALL GRACE YOU ALL WITH HIS PRESENCE ON THIS MISSION HAHAHA!” BlackStar shouts at them all as he put his fists on his hips and puffs his chest out.  
  
“Anyway we should get going.” Stein says interrupting BlackStar’s show of his godliness.  
  
As everyone agrees they all head out of Death City and get on the road, they are traveling through the vast amount of desert that surrounds the city when Maka looks around at her friends; in front of them Crona was flying alongside Kid above them a good eight feet, while to her left BlackStar and Tsubaki are running alongside her and Soul, Maka wouldn’t admit it to BlackStar himself in fear of inflating his ego any more than it already was, but she had mentioned to Tsubaki that she was very impressed at their stamina and ability to keep up with them on missions while they were on foot, to her right Stein is on his motorcycle keeping the same speed as Soul, just five feet separated them, while her father is still in his scythe form seemingly asleep as he leans against steins shoulder.

* * *

Semon Town, Nevada – Close to the town square (same day)

After about forty minutes of traveling the group arrives at the town of Semon; once known for their wonderful glass work. The group looks around at the broken down town; there is debris and broken glass everywhere they look.  
  
“What happened here?” Tsubaki asks coming to a stop at the center of town.  
  
Everyone does the same with some getting off their mode of transportation.  
  
“Well there was a horrid outbreak of Kishin Eggs in this town about fifty years back, none have tried to rebuild after the horrible incident, everyone just moved on and the town fell from the maps like it never existed.” Stein tells them.  
  
“How horrible” Tsubaki says putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
“Humph, they can’t scare me, I the great BlackStar will bring this witch down and everyone will bow down before me!” BlackStar declares.  
  
Everyone seems to just ignore his little declaration as they move further through the city trying to find the witch, Maka, Stein and Kid are using their Soul Perception to find her soul.  
  
Kid gets closer to Maka as Liz and Patty stay back talking to Tsubaki and BlackStar.  
  
“So do you know what this witch is supposed to look like?” Kid asks her trying to start up a conversation, ‘What kind of question is that!’ he was now beating himself up on the inside for his own stupidity.  
  
Maka looks over at him as he was looking down with a strained expression, “No, but don’t worry we will find her and beat her.” she says giving him a reassuring smile and going back to looking for the witch.  
  
‘Ya, I wouldn’t expect any less from you Maka’ Kid thinks as he looks at her with a warm smile.  
  
Soul walked up on the other side of Maka sending a glare to Kid while she wasn’t looking, ‘Tsk, if he thinks he can cozy up to Maka while I’m here he’s mad’ Soul thinks.  
  
Kid just returns the glare, ‘What’s his problem, it’s not like Maka is his’ Kid thinks looking back up in front of him.  
  
“Over here.” Stein calls to his students as he comes to the outskirts of the town.  
  
They all reach him and look at what he was staring at; there was a tall figure with its back to them in the middle of a clearing with broken down walls scattered about.  
  
“Is that her?” Liz asks.  
  
“No, I don’t think so.” Maka replies straining her eyes to look closer.  
  
“Well then who is it?” BlackStar asks getting impatient.  
  
“It is no one.” Stein replies.  
  
Everyone but Kid and Maka look at him confused, all of a sudden the figure jerks to where it spins around to face them with its head down; it is wearing a long black coat that covers its whole body and a large hat that covers its face.  
  
“How is that not somebody, it moved?” Soul asks looking at Stein confused.  
  
“Because that thing doesn’t have a soul” Maka replies for Stein.  
  
Everyone looks at the now moving figure; it seemed to be having trouble walking, like its legs were made of cloth.  
  
Everyone got into their stances.  
  
“Liz! Patty!” Kid said.  
  
At this both Liz and Patty transform, fly up and into Kid’s hands upside-down, once he had them in hand he got into a defensive stance.  
  
“Tsubaki! Chain Scythe Mode!” BlackStar yells.  
  
“Right.” she says back transforming and flying into the air to fall down into BlackStar’s hands.  
  
Crona held out his hand and without having to say anything Ragnarok is in his demon sword form as Crona clenches the hilt.  
  
“Soul, are you ready?” Maka asks her weapon.  
  
“Of course.” he replies back.  
  
They interlock hands while Soul transforms, once done Maka spins him around a bit and positions him in front of her waiting for the fight.  
  
Stein stays back with Spirit standing next to him.  
  
“YOUR GOD WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT’S DONE!” BlackStar shouts running forward and slashing straight through the middle of the figure.  
  
Everyone looks on in awe at how easy it was to defeat it, as it fell over the hat came off of its head revealing a mannequin.  
  
“What! All that for some stupid doll?!” BlackStar shouts out irritated that he didn’t get a real fight.  
  
All of a sudden a sickening laughter could be heard throughout the forest that surrounded the clearing.  
  
“Who’s there? Come out and face the all mighty BlackStar.” he shouts out looking all around him.  
  
“I am sorry boy but you are not who I am looking for.” the voice speaks back in a mocking like tone.  
  
“How dare you!” BlackStar shouts back getting ready to run into the forest.  
  
“Stop BlackStar!” Kid shouts out to him, “She is just trying to separate us, stay where you are.” he says to try and calm the ever growing anger in his friend.  
  
BlackStar gives out a growl but does what he says.  
  
Not long after the laughing came back and more of the odd walking figures appeared out of the forest.  
  
“Now what? There has to be at least twenty of them.” BlackStar asks getting back into a defensive stance.  
  
“We will take them out.” Maka answers.  
  
The four meisters go in and start attacking the odd mannequins; which were going down without a fight and were easy to kill.  
  
Stein looked on uneasy about how easy it was to kill the dolls, ‘Something is not right’ he thought reaching out for Spirit. Spirit got what he wanted and changed after grabbing Steins arm, allowing him to swing the scythe around to get used to the weight.  
  
As the students were fighting Stein was using his Soul Perception to look for the witch, he looked through trees to see a small glow, he makes his way cross the field without much of a problem until he felt a shock after stepping too close to the forest. He staggered back causing Maka to run over to him to see if he was alright.  
  
“Stein! Are you ok?” she asks.  
  
“Maka get away now!” Stein bites back pushing her back with his arm  
  
“Why what is the matter?” she asks getting more worried.  
  
A loud high pitched noise was then heard from the forest, everyone was covering their ears while Stein was trying to get Maka away from the edge of the forest. Out of nowhere a black blur shot out of the top of the trees to hover over the field.  
  
“Ah there you are my dear.” the voice said.  
  
The black figure descended down to stand on the ground in front of the group who had backed up to huddle together defensively.  
  
The black figure laughed as it said “Soul Protection Cancel” the area shuddered with the power of the witch’s soul as it was released. The black on the figure seemed to fade away showing a tall, slender woman draped in dark wine colored silk robes, she had long chestnut brown hair that was loosely curled and eyes that were a glowing yellow, her skin was dark and smooth with long legs and a sizable chest.  
  
“Well it is finally nice to meet you, my dear.” the woman said looking directly at Maka.  
  
“Who are you?” Maka asks the witch not intimidated in the least.  
  
“Oh what bravery you have, how nice, but that won’t last long my dear especially when I am done with you.” she replies back ignoring the anger that seemed to come to Maka’s face as her question was ignored.  
  
“I said who are you?” Maka bit out through clenched teeth.  
  
“Oh my so sorry my dear, how rude of me, my name is Mave Zorida, but you can call me M.” she gave back giving out a polite smile and slight curtsy.  
  
Maka felt uneasy at the witch’s use of manners.  
  
“Why are you here?” Maka asks.  
  
“Why for you of course.” M says looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
Maka froze, she didn’t know why but she couldn’t move, M used this chance to run forward towards her, the group all dodged out of the way except Maka.  
  
“Maka Move!” Soul shouted out at her.  
  
All Maka could do was stand there and watch as the witch got closer and closer, just as the witch was about to hit her Soul transforms and grabs his meister, his back to the witch, as she was bringing her arm down Stein uses Spirit to block the attack and push M away from his students, from the shock M loses her concentration which allows Maka to move again.  
  
“Maka come on we have to fight.” Soul says still holding and looking at his meister.  
  
“Y-Ya ok.” Maka gets out as Soul helps her to keep her balance.  
  
Soul transforms again when Maka is able to stand up straight.  
  
“Ready?” Maka asks getting herself ready once again for the fight.  
  
“Of course” Soul replies back with a smirk from his reflection on the blade.  
  
BlackStar is the first to strike at the witch, he comes up from behind and jumps trying to catch her off guard, at the last minute she disappears into a black blur to only to reappear to his right hitting him in the side with her foot, BlackStar jumps away clutching his side trying not to wince in pain.  
  
“BlackStar are you ok?” Tsubaki asks looking at her meister through the blade of her weapon form.  
  
“Ya no problem, she can’t take down such a big star like me that easily” he replies back with a smirk trying not to show any pain.  
  
Kid tries next shooting the witch in her side as he runs at her, M dodges his next round of attacks as she jumps back away from the two teens as they go for her again.  
  
Crona came up on her without her noticing and lands a blow of his sword to her left side, she hisses in pain before turning and puncturing him in his chest, her hand didn’t get far though as Ragnarok hardened the black blood to keep him safe, the witch pulled her hand out and slung the black blood to the ground before grinning at the boy who was slumped over some.  
  
“Crona!” Maka yelled out to him running over to help him.  
  
M looked over at the girl running towards them, “That’s right dear come here.” she said in a low tone.  
  
Crona heard this and started to worry about Maka, ‘I can’t let her get to Maka’ he thought, “Bloody needle.” he said as the blood on the ground from his wound grew spikes and flew up piercing the witch in the right shoulder, arm and leg.  
  
“AAAHHHHH!” the witch cried jumping away from the boy to assess her damage.  
  
Maka got to Crona and took a look at his chest as the witch was busy.  
  
“Are you ok?” she asks with much worry in her voice.  
  
“I’m fine, Ragnarok hardened our blood.” he said back to calm her.  
  
“Ya and you better thank me for it to.” Ragnarok said.  
  
Taking a look at the wound she saw it was true it was pretty shallow and it wasn’t bleeding anymore, she looks up at the boy with a reassured smile.  
  
Crona was looking down at her with his own smile until movement from behind Maka caught his attention.  
  
“Look out!” both BlackStar and Kid shouted at them.  
  
M was hurling towards them with a scary expression on her face, before she got to them Crona pushed Maka out of the way while he got hit with her fist in the gut sending him back a ways.  
  
“Crona!” Maka yelled again from her position on the ground.  
  
Crona landed with a thud, after a second he sat up holding his stomach, “I-I’m fine.” he replied back.  
  
“Maka look out!” Soul shouted as she whipped her head around to see M coming straight for them with her hand back ready to strike her.  
  
She quickly kicked herself back and slid to a stop low to the ground on her feet.  
  
“Soul!” Maka shouted.  
  
“Ya!” he shouted back.  
  
“SOUL RESONANCE!” they both shouted together.  
  
As their souls connected Maka stood up positioning Soul behind her above her shoulder.  
  
“Witch Hunter!” Maka shouted out.  
  
Soul’s blade transformed into a large glowing crescent moon shaped blade with an eye in the middle.  
  
Just as Maka was about to bring Soul down to send the blade at the witch, she disappeared.  
  
Maka kept her stance becoming confused, when all of a sudden she reappeared right in front of her crouched down, Maka looked down with wide eyes as the next moments seem to slow down and all the sound faded away.  
  
M took her right hand and shoved it into the middle of Maka’s gut.  
  
M looked up at Maka who wore a shocked expression before she whispered something into her ear.  
  
Before she could register what happened M threw her up and kicked her full force, this sent Maka flying back, she hit one of the broken down walls of what used to be a building. She never let go of Soul until she hit the wall and fell to the ground. After being stabbed the Witch Hunter shattered. Nobody could move to shocked at what just happened.  
  
It wasn’t until M started laughing did Stein start to move towards her with anger evident on his face; Crona, BlackStar and Kid did the same, all coming at her from different angles ready to kill her.  
  
“Don’t worry dear; this is not the last time we will meet.” M said as she started to laugh and disappear into a black blur again, this time she didn’t reappear.  
  
“Maka! Maka!” the group heard Soul shouting as he transformed back and leaned over her side.  
  
Everyone ran over, weapons changing back into their original forms.  
  
Liz and Tsubaki looked on unable to do anything while Patty just lowered her head so her bangs covered her face.  
  
Kid was standing next to Soul looking down at her as the blood pooled underneath her.  
  
Crona stood just behind the two boys shaking with tears in his eyes.  
  
Spirit stood back looking on with a blank expression not believing what was going on.  
  
Stein came around to the other side of her to assess how bad the injury was.  
  
All the while Soul kept on shouting out her name and telling her to open her eyes.  
  
‘What is that? Someone is shouting, they need to shut up its hurting my head’ Maka thought as she slowly opened her eyes, what she saw confused her, all of her friends were looking at her like the world was ending, she looked up at Soul who now had her in his arms soaking his white shirt red and clutching onto her like his life depended on it.  
  
“S-soul” Maka said in a weak voice.  
  
“Maka! I’m here.” he said back looking at her with watering eyes, he refused to cry because she was not going to die, he wouldn’t let her.  
  
“Your shirt, are you hurt? Are you ok?” she asks lifting her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
“I’m fine.” he said back a little shocked she was worried about him at a time like this.  
  
“Good, so long as you didn’t get hurt.” she said lowering her arm to rest at her side again, suddenly she started coughing and blood started to spill from her mouth.  
  
“Maka!” Kid and Soul said as Kid crouched down to wipe her mouth with a handkerchief.  
  
“Thank you Kid” Maka said weakly with a small smile.  
  
She looked up at Crona and then the girls, “Don’t look like that, Crona come on smile for me.” she said looking at the crying pinkette.  
  
“B-but Maka I ca-can’t smile w-when your h-hurt.” Crona stuttered out trying to hold in his sobbing.  
  
“There is no reason to be sad, look I’m still ok.” she replied trying to lift up only to fall back with a pained cry.  
  
“Maka don’t move.” Kid said as Soul tightened his hold on her.  
  
“We need to get her back to the DWMA.” Stein said with a serious face as he looked at Maka’s wounds.  
  
“Why is it so cold Professor?” Maka asks looking over at him.  
  
He looks down at her trying to keep a calm face, “Because you’re losing a lot of blood.” he tells her.  
  
“Oh.” is all she said before she started coughing again then closing her eyes as blood trickled out of her mouth.  
  
“Maka! No Maka!” Soul said slightly shaking her.  
  
“Hmm.” she lets out faintly opening her eyes.  
  
“You need to stay awake.” he said desperately.  
  
“But I am so tired.” she drawled closing her eyes again.  
  
“NO Maka! NO!” he said shaking her again.  
  
“Stop moving her Soul.” Stein says grabbing Maka’s wrist to check her pulse.  
  
“I’m sorry Soul.” Maka barely gets out before passing out.  
  
“NOOO! MAKA PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!” Soul shouts, but it was useless she could not hear him.  
  
“I can try and slow the bleeding but we need to get her back to Death City.” Stein says.  
  
Soul set Maka down and gets up backing away a bit, ‘This cannot be happening! Maka can’t die, I haven’t showed her how much I love her yet’ Soul thought looking down as Stein who was trying to stop the bleeding from Maka’s wound.  
  
Kid looked over at Soul with a sad expression, ‘It’s not fair, I haven’t had enough time with her yet, she can’t die, not now’ he thought as he walked over to Liz and Patty who were crying and holding each other.  
  
Crona was on his knees watching Stein and a lifeless looking Maka, Ragnarok had materialized but was being quiet not sure what to say to his meister, he wouldn’t admit it but he actually liked Maka, she helped Crona more times than he could count.  
  
BlackStar was with Tsubaki rubbing her back while she cried on his shoulder, he just looked on at his childhood friend that he considered to be a sister to him, ‘Your strong Maka, don’t give up just yet’  
  
(Inside Maka’s Mind)  
  
‘It’s so cold and dark; I can’t move either, what happened? I’m so tired I just want to sleep’ as Maka was drifting farther and farther away in her mind a dark glow started to appear in front of her crouched and floating form, ‘What is that?’ she asked to no one in particular.  
  
“I can save you.” the dark glowing orb said to her.  
  
‘But I don’t need to be saved’ Maka thought.  
  
“You’re dying child, and I can save you.” it spoke again.  
  
Maka just looked at it hesitantly.  
  
“Don’t you want to see your friends again? Don’t you want to live?” It asked her.  
  
‘I do, but I cannot trust something that I cannot do for myself’ Maka thought.  
  
“But you will be the one doing it, it will be your choice and your will that will keep you alive, I am just opening the door for you.”  
  
Maka stared at the dark orb trying to figure out if she should trust it or not.  
  
‘If I die I won’t be able to see everyone anymore’ she thought.  
  
“That’s right, think of how sad they will be, of all the people that will cry when you are gone.” it coaxed back.  
  
‘If it is by my will that I will live then I suppose I must try’  
  
“Yes, it is your choice, but you must hurry.” the orb said back.  
  
Maka looked at the orb long and hard before she raised her hand and grabbed it, all of a sudden the dark light it was emanating grew brighter, Maka felt a sharp pain in her body and she started to scream until the light faded and she fell deeper into her mind again.  
  
Somewhere deep in the desert far outside of Death City stood a small mansion, in a dark room of the mansion stood M who was hunched over a basin of dark water smiling from ear to ear, “I finally caught you my dear” the witch said letting out a sickening laugh that rang throughout the mansion and into the night.


End file.
